In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been mounted with observation equipment and used to observe the situation at dangerous locations difficult for personnel to enter, e.g., disaster areas. An example of such UAV-mounted observation equipment is aerial cameras.
For example, JP 2014-062789 A describes providing an aircraft mounted with aerial photography equipment including an imaging unit and a GPS device. Using this aerial photography equipment, the aircraft may obtain images with the imaging unit and obtain an estimated position with the GPS device.